Dragons: New Allies
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Ivy Ilsen of the Lunatic tribe is a friend to dragons. She has been ever since one saved her life. But when her tribe doesn't approve of her actions, she runs away. Four years later, she meets Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, and Hiccup is shocked to see that Toothless is no longer alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Hey, guys! It's me, Imagigirl20, back with a whole new story! Recently, I've really been getting into the How to Train Your Dragon series, both the films and the Netflix show (I had to read about Dragons: Riders of Berk online, since the series was long gone by the time I wanted to watch it, but I am pretty much caught up). So, while anxiously awaiting Season 5 of Dragons: Race to the Edge, I came up with an idea for the show. So, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HTTYD.**

Long ago, in a land called Warrell, there was a small village that stood atop an island. In this village the people, who called themselves Lunatics, killed dragons for sport. The chief of the village, Slygroff the Stubborn, was champion of this sport. He dreamed that one day he would raise a son who would follow in his footsteps, but his wife bore him a daughter who wanted nothing to do with it. Instead, when she was old enough, she spent her days helping out the villagers with their daily tasks. Her mother Gale and Slygroff called her Ivy, because her eyes were as green as the plant itself.

When Ivy was five, she lost her mother to a terrible illness. As a result, Slygroff threw himself into dragon killing, ignoring his daughter's kind heart and gentle soul. Four years later, Ivy was walking through the woods of Warrell, picking flowers and trying and failing to catch fish. As she splashed through the stream, a terrible howl pierced her ears, making her gasp.

"Hello?" the little girl said shakily, hands wringing her long brown braided hair. The forest was eerily silent as Ivy slowly stepped out of the water.

"Wh-who's there?"

In answer, another howl erupted through the air, this time sounding closer. Ivy yelped as a boar came running over the hill in front of her. Her eyes widened as it charged at her, and she gasped and ran away. The boar squealed, its eyes trained on the tiny target in front of it. As she ran, Ivy thought she heard a trembling noise behind her, but she refused to look back. Her left foot caught on a rock and she fell forward, crying out in pain as her ankle was twisted at an unusual angle. Through teary eyes, Ivy clutched her injured ankle and screamed as the boar closed in.

Suddenly, a blast of purple fire knocked the boar to the side. Ivy turned toward the direction it came from and gasped at the sight of a large black dragon, its mouth steaming. With a mighty roar, it pounced forward. Ivy screamed and curled himself into a ball, but the dragon leapt over her and went for the boar. Ivy kept herself closed up and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the dragon do away with the beast. When she was sure it was done, Ivy slowly got up and just stood there looking at the magnificent creature. As she took a step towards it, it growled.

"It's okay", Ivy said, taking another step.

The dragon watched her curiously as she inched towards it.

"I won't hurt you", the young girl whispered.

Cautiously, Ivy held out her hand. The dragon studied it for a moment, and then nudged it with its snout. Ivy giggled as she felt its hot breath against her fingertips.

"You're awfully warm, aren't ya?"

She stroked its chin and the dragon purred.

"Hey! You like that?"

The dragon nuzzled her, almost causing her to fall over, and she laughed.

"My dad is _way_ wrong about you guys. Why does he insist on killing you?"

Ivy could've sworn that the dragon shrugged.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about me hurting you, or anyone else, for that matter."

She clutched the dragon's head, stroking its dark scales.

"You saved my life."

The dragon purred, nuzzling Ivy's shoulder.

"I'll always protect you...Shadow."

Over the next few weeks, Ivy would come and visit the dragon she called Shadow, sneaking him fish. Then the two of them would always play hide and seek, with Shadow almost always winning. But one day, Ivy couldn't find Shadow anywhere.

"Shadow?" the young girl called. "Shadow, where are you?"

Ivy wasn't aware that the large black dragon was sneaking up behind her. Before she knew it, she was lifted up by his head and slid down onto his back. Once the dragon was sure she was secure, he charged forward and ran up the hill. Ivy gasped and her eyes went wide as she saw the cliff leading to her ultimate demise.

"Shadow…" she said uneasily, as the dragon pressed on.

He let out a joyful howl and jumped into the air, unfolding his large wings. Ivy dug her tiny fingers into his scales, holding on for dear life. Shadow seemed to laugh as he took to the skies. Ivy was frightened at first, but as the dragon glided through the clouds, she saw how beautiful the view really was. The golden sun was illuminated right in front of her, casting a heavenly glow on the young girl's face. She tentatively outstretched her fingers and gathered a wisp of a cloud in her palm. Ivy chuckled as it dissipated.

"Wow", she breathed.

For the first time, she looked down, studying the ocean's blue waters below her. Suddenly, Shadow dove straight down, and Ivy's fear returned. She screamed as the dragon picked up speed, folding his wings.

"Pull up!" Ivy screamed, tugging at his head. "PULL UP!"

Just as the dragon's snout skimmed the water's surface, he leveled and spread his wings once more. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief, releasing her grip and patting the dragon's side.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again", she said.

As the sun set in the sky above them, dragon and rider headed back to the forest. Ivy climbed clumsily off the dragon's back, stumbling for a bit as she walked back to her village. Shadow roared after her and she smirked.

"Okay, fine!" she said. "It was fun."

The dragon seemed to smile at her and roared again.

"Of _course_ I'll come back. Don't I always?"

The sun had long since set when Ivy arrived back at her village. No one noticed her sneak towards her hut. No one, that is, except for a boy named Edmund. Edmund was the same age as Ivy, but he was rude and arrogant, especially towards her. He would always tug her braid, calling her "poison ivy". Ivy was glad to visit Shadow, and getting away from Edmund was an added bonus. But tonight, the boy would not be avoided. Just before Ivy could reach her hut, Edmund grabbed her by the braid and pulled her away, causing her to cry out.

"Where ya been, _poison ivy_?" Edmund sneered.

He laughed as Ivy tried and failed to get away from him.

"None of your yak's wax, Edmund", said Ivy, trying desperately to free her hair from his iron grasp.

She yelped as he threw her to the ground.

"You've been sneakin' outta here, every chance you get", said Edmund, circling the girl like a shark. "What's out in the woods, huh?"

"I said, back off", said Ivy, getting up and brushing herself off. "You're so weird!"

"Not as weird as _you,_ poison!"

Ivy ignored him as she straightened her braid and headed to her hut.

"I'm gonna figure it out!" Edmund yelled over to her. "One of these days, I'll know your secret!"

" _But not today_ ", Ivy thought as she stepped inside and shut the door.

 **I believe that every good story deserves an origin. However, if you guys don't like it so far, let me know and I'll start on something else. If you want me to continue, all you have to do is leave a review. Bye for now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A new chapter, just for you, whoever the guest is who posted that review. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Alright, I'm done rhyming now. I promise. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks' Dragons.**

10 Years Later

Ivy stretched out her arms and felt the clouds pass through her fingers as she and Shadow flew through the skies. She thought back to the day Shadow had taken her for a ride and how terrified she'd been. Today, it seemed silly that she was afraid. Ivy had grown into a strong and beautiful young woman, but she was still a child at heart, nonetheless. She was also a bit of a risk-taker.

"What do you say, Shadow?" she said to the dragon, who had slightly grown. "Should we try it again?"

Ivy stood on the dragon's shoulders, ran forward and dove straight down, keeping her arms tucked at her sides. Shadow also dove and quickly caught up to her, grabbing onto her with his massive paws. He looked down at the girl, who smirked back. Shadow rolled onto his back and Ivy walked along it. The dragon flipped his body until she was on his back again and he righted himself just before they hit the water. Shadow groaned, making Ivy laugh.

" _Now_ we're even!"

Edmund watched Ivy as she and Shadow landed in the forest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Poison Ivy, friends with a dragon? Well, not for long. He charged through the trees, his hands reaching for his axe. Ivy gasped as Edmund burst into the clearing, his weapon drawn. Shadow growled, and wrapped his tail beside the girl. Ivy ran forward, but before she could say, "Edmund, don't!", he had shoved her hard to the ground, her head striking a rock.

As soon as Shadow saw the first drop of blood, he lunged forward, knocking the axe from Edmund's hand. Ivy rubbed her head and looked up to a horror show. Shadow was biting down on Edmund's hand. The boy was screaming and trying desperately to tear free from the dragon's grasp.

"Shadow!"

Ivy stumbled forward, her head aching.

"Shadow, no!"

At the girl's voice, Shadow backed away from Edmund, his hand destroyed. Ivy could hardly stomach it. Asking if he was alright would be a stupid question. She could hear voices coming over the hills, and knew that her father would be among the crowd.

"Shadow, you have to go."

Ivy shoved the dragon, trying to save him.

"Get out of here! They'll _kill_ you!"

But Shadow stayed by her side, still concerned by the droplets of blood falling from her head. A net suddenly closed around them, quickly weighed down by heavy stones.

"No!" Ivy cried. "Shadow!"

Slygroff yanked his daughter out and away from the dragon.

"Leave him alone!" she begged, but his gaze had shifted to Edmund, who despite all his pain still smirked at Ivy.

"Edmund!" said Slygroff, kneeling down beside him. "What happened?"

"Your daughter has betrayed her tribe", Edmund spat. "She _rides_ that beast! She commanded it to _attack_ me!"

Ivy growled and lunged forward, landing as many blows as she could on Edmund's face before she was pulled away by two of her father's men. Edmund stared at the fury on her face. She was longer the scared little girl he used to torment.

"Dad, he's lying!" Ivy said. "Shadow was-"

"You've _named_ that beast?!" Slygroff fumed. "Ivy, how could you? That thing is a dangerous killer!"

"Shadow was there for me more than you _ever_ were!"

Slygroff slapped his daughter's cheek.

"Your pet dies tonight", he said. "Take it!"

"NO!"

Ivy pulled away from the men and ran for her dragon friend. She pushed and pulled at the net, ignoring the pain that she still felt in her head.

"You can't!"

The same men locked her arms in their hands, looking to Slygroff for instructions.

"Take my daughter back to the village", he said. "And keep her away from that dragon."

The men nodded and dragged her away. Ivy struggled with all of her might, but they were too strong, especially considering how weak she was from the bleeding gash on her head.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" she screamed with all of her strength at her father. "I HATE YOU!"

She continued to fight, all the way back to the village, until finally the pain was too much to bear.

"I hate you…"

With a final sigh, Ivy passed out in the men's arms.

Ivy woke up in her room, the door locked tightly. She felt her head. It had been bandaged.

" _Well, at least Dad still cares about_ _ **something**_ ", she thought.

Ivy pounded and kicked at the door, but getting out that way was not an option.

" _What about the window?_ "

Ignoring the dull ache from her head she still felt, Ivy looked down. It would be a long drop, but she had to get to Shadow. She had promised to protect that dragon, and that's exactly what she was gonna do.

"Hold on, buddy", she whispered. "I'm coming."

Taking a deep breath, Ivy pushed herself over the edge and dropped, landing in a lump of hay at the bottom. Her vision blurred as she ran, but she pressed on, determined to reach her dragon. She snuck through the village until she finally found him, chained head-to-toe in the barn. At the sight of her, Shadow roared happily. Ivy shushed him.

"Gotta be quiet, buddy!" she hissed. "Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here."

She quickly set to work on the chains and pushed open the barn doors.

"We have to leave, Shadow", said Ivy. "And we can _**never**_ come back."

She mounted the dragon's back and they soared off into the night sky.

Slygroff stared at the sunrise from the door of his hut, still holding the note Ivy had left him in her room:

 **Dad-You obviously don't understand how peaceful dragons can really be. So, I'm leaving home. Don't expect me to come back. EVER.**

 **-Ivy.**

He crumpled the note and threw it to the ground.

"Run all you want, stubborn child", he growled. "Rest assured, I _will_ find you. One of these days, I. Will. Find you."

 **And that does it for Chapter 2! I know what you're thinking: When do Hiccup and the riders come in? Well, don't worry! We'll see them soon enough! Thank you for reading, rates, comments and reviews are always appreciated, be it negative or positive! Till next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back again! You know, I just love working on my stories on the computer. Not that writing them in my notebook isn't fun, it's just less painful working on a computer, you know? Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragons.**

4 years later

Hiccup Haddock grunted as he held back an axe aimed at his head. He and the other riders were engaged in combat with the new dragon hunters' leader, Votch, and his men. They had received a tip about them from Johann and were shot out of the sky with dragon root while trying to free the dragons they had captured. The riders had evaded capture for now, but with their dragons grounded and with limited blasts, it was only a matter of time before they were beaten.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "We can't keep this up! We're outnumbered!"

"I know", said Hiccup. "I have a plan. Toothless! Plasma blast!"

The Night Fury blasted the sand on the beach, creating a temporary smoke screen.

"Now's our chance!" said Hiccup. "Come on!"

The riders gathered their dragons and retreated into the woods. Votch and his men coughed and sputtered as the smoke cleared. He growled.

"Find them", he demanded. "Bring the riders and their dragons to me."

The riders checked on their dragons, but the dragon root still hadn't worn off.

"Great!" said Snotlout. "We're sitting ducks."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that ducks don't sit", said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, they waddle", said Tuffnut, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Snotlout's right, Hiccup", said Fishlegs. "The dragon root keeps us grounded."

"If only I could remember the antidote Dagur gave Toothless!" said Hiccup.

"We'll come up with something", said Astrid. "At least we're safe, for now."

"Sure, let's call it _that_ ", said Snotlout.

"Um, whatever we're gonna do, we'd better do it fast", said Fishlegs with a gulp. "Look!"

Votch and his men were headed right for them.

"Run!" Hiccup said.

Dragons and riders moved further into the forest...and right into a clearing. Astrid gasped.

" _This_ can't be good", said Tuffnut.

As if in answer, a net was thrown over the riders. Not long after that, Votch and his men captured Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless. The new leader of the dragon hunters chuckled as he watched Hiccup and friends struggle in the net.

"So these are the dragon riders", he said. "The fierce, mighty Vikings who defeated Ryker and Viggo? Disappointing."

He eyed the prosthetic leg.

"And you must be Hiccup Haddock, the first Viking to ever ride a dragon. A Night Fury."

Toothless growled.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll get a pretty penny for all of your dragons."

"Do what you want to us", said Hiccup. "Just don't hurt the dragons."

"Uh, speak for yourself!" said Snotlout. "I would like to live!"

Votch chuckled.

"That depends on who buys them", he said. "Take them all to the ship."

But before his men could move, a distant roar sounded above them. Everyone looked up to see a large black dragon descending quickly.

"Shoot it!" Votch commanded.

His men took aim with their arrows and fired. They were shocked to see every single shot bounce away from the dragon. As it circled around, a figure was spotted on its back, holding a staff. Hiccup and the riders watched as the figure ran off the dragon's body and dug its staff into the ground, swinging its legs around and knocking down some of Votch's men. The figure wore a dark cloak with a hood, revealing only piercing green eyes beneath it. It motioned to the dragon in the sky, who released its fire and freed the dragons from the nets. The figure then cut the riders loose and fought Votch's men with its staff. Hiccup and his friends only stood there, speechless.

"Whoa", said the twins.

"You gotta be kidding me", said Snotlout.

Fishlegs squealed with excitement.

"Hiccup-" said Astrid.

"I know", said Hiccup. "I can't believe it, either."

The figure's dragon was a Night Fury.

 **Yay! Toothless isn't alone anymore! Of course, you knew that from the summary. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Aren't I just the best little writing machine, giving you three updates to one story in less than two hours? Maybe. I'm not exactly sure when it's posted after I release it. Anyway, Chapter 4 here. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragons.**

" _Two_ Night Furies?!" said Votch. "Get them! Get that rider! Bring me its dragon!"

Hiccup plowed into Votch's side, knocking him to the ground. The figure jumped onto its dragon and motioned to it. The Night Fury released a couple of plasma blasts, knocking some trees onto Votch's men. Hiccup looked at the figure, who nodded towards the sea. He nodded back.

"Everyone!" Hiccup called. "Mount up! We're outta here!"

The riders hopped onto their dragons (by this time, the dragon root had worn off) and flew out towards the ocean. As Hiccup rode off on Toothless, the figure looked down at the dragon hunters' ship and its eyes locked on the dragons trapped in cages on the deck. Hiccup watched as the figure and its Night Fury descended on the ship.

"No!" he yelled after them. "It's too dangerous!"

But the figure had already landed and was opening the cages. The dragons roared and flew off, happy to at last be free. The figure failed to notice some more of Votch's men sneaking up from below deck. Hiccup gasped.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" he yelled.

The men were startled by the plasma blast at their feet and ran off. The figure nodded at Hiccup, who nodded back. The other riders flew up to Hiccup.

"It's okay, guys", said Hiccup.

"What's this guy doing, anyway?" said Astrid.

"Freeing trapped dragons", said Hiccup, "just like _we_ do. And, after saving us on the island, I think we can safely assume that whoever it is, they're on our side."

Votch watched as the figure flew away from his ship.

"I. Want. That. Dragon." he growled.

Votch ran to the beach, aiming his weapon at the figure. He fired before it was too far away, shooting the figure in its arm. The figure grunted as it was shot off of its dragon. Hiccup gasped.

"Toothless, dive!" he yelled.

As the figure's Night Fury was left shocked in the sky, the other dove down to catch the figure. Hiccup grunted as it landed in his arms, and gasped again as its hood fell off.

"Guys", he said, shocked. "Take a look at this."

The unconscious figure in his arms was Ivy.

 **Kind of a short chapter, I know, but don't worry! I'll be back! I just need to finish writing it. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am delivering it to you! Bye now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand BACK AGAIN! Whoo-hoo! I just LOVE being able to update so soon! Well, mainly because I still have limited Internet access, but I also have a very generous friend who lets me use her laptop so I can continue to expand my imagination. Sooooo Chapter 5! Here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragons.**

Hiccup stared down at Ivy's unconscious form. There was a scar on her head from the night she had run away from home, and her hair was no longer braided, but cut short. He gently pulled the arrow out of her arm, and she winced as he did so, her dark green eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, it's okay", said Hiccup. "We're gonna get you some help."

The girl grunted, her strength dampening.

"Sh-sh-shadow…" she muttered before passing out again.

"Shadow…"

Hiccup looked up at her dragon, who was growling at the other dragons and their riders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew up to him. At the sight of his friend in Hiccup's grasp, Shadow prepared to fire a plasma blast.

"Hey, hey! Shadow!"

Shadow was confused. How did this person holding his fallen friend know his name?

"It's okay", said Hiccup, extending his hand not holding Ivy to the dragon. Shadow froze as Hiccup brushed his snout.

"We're going to help her, okay? I promise. Nothing else will happen to her."

Another arrow whizzed by Hiccup's head, nearly hitting Shadow. The dragon roared.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. "Wait!"

He touched his hand to the dragon's snout once more, and Shadow relaxed.

"She wouldn't want you to get yourself captured, or worse."

The dragon nodded, eyeing Ivy.

"We need to get away from here. Come with us, and we'll take care of her."

The dragon nodded again and flew away from the island.

"Let's go, bud", said Hiccup, being careful not to drop Ivy as he and the others headed back to the Edge.

Fishlegs examined the unconscious girl, who had a pool of sweat gathering on her forehead.

"I don't get it, Hiccup", he said. "It was just dragon root. She should have woken up by now. Something must be wrong."

"Something _is_ wrong."

Dagur and Shattermaster landed on the deck right outside the door. The Berserker came inside.

"Dagur!" said Hiccup. "Boy, are we glad to see _you_."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Almost eight hours", said Fishlegs.

"Does she have any rashes, or hives anywhere?" said Dagur.

"It didn't occur to me to look", said Fishlegs.

They rolled up the bottom of the girl's shirt, gasping at the hives on her stomach.

"Yup", said Dagur. "Dragon root allergy. And, if not treated in time, it could be fatal. Fortunately, I have the antidote."

He quickly administered it to the girl, who shot up almost immediately.

"Shadow!" she gasped, getting up.

A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her, and she fell back into the twins' arms.

"You might wanna take it easy", said Dagur. "It takes a few minutes for the antidote to fully kick in."

"How did you know?" said Hiccup.

"Oh, Heather has a dragon root allergy, too", said Dagur.

"Where _is_ Heather?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"Tending to Windshear. Poor girl got caught in a lightning storm. But Heather sends a big hello to you, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs sighed.

"No, wait, you don't understand", said Ivy. "I've never been away from him this long before. He is going to FREAK. OUT."

"It's okay", said Hiccup. "Your dragon is safe."

At that moment, Toothless came running in growling.

"Toothless? What is it, bud?"

Toothless only growled and gestured towards the dragon's stable, which was on fire.

"Uh-oh", said Ivy.

She shrugged out of the twins' grip and ran towards it.

"Hey, wait!" Hiccup called after her.

He quickly boarded Toothless and they flew after her.

Ivy pushed open the doors of the stable, coughing as the flames surrounded her.

"Shadow!" she cried, coughing. "Shadow, where are you?!"

The dragon roared in answer, and she gasped when she saw him trapped in a pin with the other dragons.

"Hold on!" said Ivy. "I'll get you!"

She grabbed a nearby axe and broke the chain on the door, setting the dragons free. Shadow pounced on her, licking her face happily, but she shoved him off.

"Please tell me _you_ didn't do this."

The dragon only stared at her. Ivy sighed as she pulled her dragon away. Hiccup and the others had already started to pour water on the stable.

"This is our mess, buddy", said Ivy. "It's only fair we help clean it up."

She mounted Shadow and flew out over the sea. The dragon gathered water in his mouth and then flew back up to the stable.

"Stand back!" Ivy yelled. "We can help!"

Hiccup and the riders obeyed, and Shadow released the water from his mouth. The flames began to die out.

"I'm so sorry about that", Ivy said as she landed next to the riders. "He's just not used to me not being there for him."

"Hey, I totally get that", Hiccup said, stroking Toothless's chin.

"Well, anyway, thank you for saving me."

"Thank _you_ for saving _us_ ", said Hiccup. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ivy. Ivy Ilsen, of the Lunatic tribe."

"Lunatics?" said Snotlout. "Never heard of 'em."

"That's because they don't live anywhere near here", said Ivy, nuzzling Shadow's head. "And I'm _never_ going anywhere near _there_."

"I take it you have a bad history with that place", said Fishlegs.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Are there other Night Furies on that island?" said Hiccup. "I thought Toothless was the last one."

"Night Fury?" said Ivy. "Is _that_ what Shadow's called?"

"Wait-have you _never_ heard of the dragons' species and classes?" said Fishlegs.

Ivy shook her head.

"My village Warrell didn't bother to name them", she said. "All they did was _kill_ them for sport."

The riders gasped.

"That's terrible!" said Fishlegs.

"Which is why I ran away, first opportunity I got", said Ivy. "But Slygroff the Stubborn, the chief AND my father, mind you, sent his men after me. I've been running from him for four years, moving from island to island, living on my own and protecting Shadow."

She mounted her dragon.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Hiccup", she said, "but I'm afraid I have to go now. If my father finds me here, it'll bring bad news to you and your friends. _Especially_ their dragons."

"Now, hold on just a second", Hiccup said, clutching her arm. "Our village used to be the same. My father is chief of our village, too, and we _also_ used to kill dragons. But we've learned that they're actually harmless, and now they let us ride them."

"Those men on that island I rescued you from-who were they?"

"Dragon hunters", said Astrid, "vicious, cruel Vikings who capture dragons and sell them for profit."

"That's awful", said Ivy. "They captured those dragons and put them in those cages?"

"Yes", said Fishlegs.

"We've been trying to shut them down, permanently", said Hiccup, "but a new leader takes the place of the old one each time we think we've won. And from what I can tell from new leader Votch, he wants our Night Furies more than anything. But with you and Shadow helping us, I think we can stop them."

"I do want to help you", said Ivy, "but staying here is just too dangerous. If I stay in one place for too long, my father _will_ find me. And he'll kill Shadow right in front of me, I just know it."

"What if we were to go back to your village with you?" said Hiccup. "I mean, it's been four years. Things could be different now."

"There's a reason my father is called the Stubborn",said Ivy. "He'll never change."

"You won't know unless you try", said Hiccup.

Ivy hesitated. Could it be that her father had actually decided to listen to her reasoning and was only sending men after her so he could tell her that he was wrong and ask her to come home? There was only one way to find out.

"Okay", said Ivy. "I'll take you to my village, but you might want to pack a lot of supplies. The journey will be long and treacherous."

"Guys, mount up", said Hiccup. "We're taking a trip to Warrell."

 **I am at the point in my notebook where there's only blank space from what I've written. I really need to get my own computer lol. I'll be back with more...as soon as I think of it. Bye!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Okay, so my notebook is still blank for most of the stuff I'm currently working on, but my memo pad on my phone is COMPLETELY FULL! Here's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

"That's it over there", Ivy called to the other riders. She, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and the twins had been on their dragons for hours traveling to Ivy's home of Warrell.

"Well, it's about time!" said Snotlout. "If I'd known it was gonna be _this_ far, I would've volunteered to stay behind!"

"At least _you_ have your own personal fireplace", said Fishlegs, shivering on Meatlug's back. "I'm freezing!"

"My bad", said Ivy. "I probably should've warned you guys to dress warmly."

"So what now, Hiccup?" said Astrid. "Based on what Ivy's told us, I don't think we can just knock on the front door and be welcomed with open arms."

"You're right", said Ivy. "There's a clearing we can land in just up ahead. I'll go into my village and ask to see my dad. If things go well, I'll sound an all-clear. Until then, you guys should stay hidden."

"Sounds like a plan", said Dagur, who had tagged along. "Oh, I just love meeting people."

The riders landed in the clearing and dismounted.

"Remember", said Ivy, "wait for me to say it's okay."

Shadow nudged her side.

"I'll be okay, buddy", she reassured him. "Stay with Hiccup and Toothless."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" said Dagur.

"I think so", said Ivy. "I mean, it's my dad. He's not gonna hurt me just for running away."

She gulped.

"At least...I _hope_ not."

Ivy touched Shadow's snout one last time, and then disappeared into the forest.

The villagers of Warrell gasped as they saw the runaway girl emerge from the woods. Ivy smiled and waved awkwardly as she headed towards her father's hut. Just before she could reach the door, someone plowed into her, knocking her down. Ivy struggled as the person who had knocked her down sat on her chest.

"Well, hello there, _poison ivy_ ", Edmund sneered into her ear.

"Edmund", she said with disgust. "I should have known _you_ would still be here. How's the hand?"

"A stump now, no thanks to you and that stupid dragon! Lucky for me, there were other options."

Ivy gasped as Edmund pressed a big metal hook to her temple.

"You made a big mistake, coming back here. Slygroff put a bounty on your head."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. But he _does_ want to see you."

Edmund yanked her up and put his arm around her waist, keeping his hooked hand trained on her neck.

"Let's go, princess. It's reunion time."

The crowd cleared a path for them as Edmund forced Ivy up to the door. He knocked once with his hook.

"Come in", a gruff voice said.

"Happily."

Ivy grunted as Edmund shoved her in, and then slammed the door behind them.

"Look who finally decided to come home, chief."

Slygroff looked up from his maps and was shocked to see his daughter in front of him. A stern look came across his face.

"Leave us, Edmund", he demanded.

"That's it?" said Edmund. "Her stupid dragon bit off my hand! I demand that it be found and killed!"

"I said, leave us!" Slygroff stood, his form towering over Edmund's.

With a growl of frustration, Edmund released Ivy, but not before whispering, "I'll get that dragon if it's the last thing I do" in her ear, and stormed off. Instinctively, Ivy reached for her long brown braid, but then remembered it was no longer there. She gulped as Slygroff slowly moved away from his charts and approached her. After a long moment of silence, Slygroff finally spoke.

"Ivy?" he said. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Dad", said Ivy. "It's really me."

"It's been so long."

"Yeah, um...it has."

"Where in Thor's name have you been?"

"Different places, hiding from the many, many, MANY ships you sent after me."

"I just wanted you to come home."

"So you could kill my dragon?"

"That beast is not yours."

"He is my friend."

"He's a monster."

"No, he's not, Dad. Shadow saved my life when I was a kid."

"He tried to kill one of our own!"

"He was protecting me from Edmund!"

"He took Edmund's arm!"

"Edmund did _this_ to me!"

Ivy pointed to the scar on her forehead.

" _That_ was why Shadow attacked him that night. Because he hurt me. I didn't know he was gonna rip his hand off, I tried to stop him. Shadow was just protecting me, Dad. That's all he's _ever_ done."

Slygroff was silent.

"I would never train Shadow, or any dragon, for that matter, to hurt someone. You know that, don't you?"

Slygroff sighed.

"I do."

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've been living on your own...all this time?" said Slygroff.

Ivy nodded.

"Just me and Shadow."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely my choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I met some people who are just like me; dragon riders."

"You mean...there are others? And you brought them here?"

Ivy nodded.

"That's all I wanted to know."

"What?"

Ivy cried out as Edmund suddenly charged back in and grabbed her. Slygroff moved past her and out the door.

"Come on, sweetheart", Edmund said. "You're not gonna wanna miss _this_."

He dragged Ivy outside behind her father, who was addressing the villagers.

"My daughter has informed me that there are dragon-riding intruders on our island", he said. "Capture them, and bring the dragons to the arena! The sport of dragon killing shall once again shine proudly on this island!"

"No!"

Ivy struggled furiously as the villagers headed out into the woods. Edmund laughed at her pitiful attempts to get away from him.

"Ah, memories", he said. "Just like when we were kids, huh, poison?"

Ivy grunted as she dug her elbow into his stomach and he sank to the ground.

"Not quite."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the forest.

Hiccup and his friends sat up as Ivy crashed through the trees.

"They're coming", she said, breathing heavily. "My father tricked me. He hasn't changed at all, and all the dragons are EXTINCT on this island! You have to get out of here before he kills your dragons!"

"Too late!"

Ivy whirled around to see Edmund leaving a group of villagers.

"Your dragons are ours now. Seize them!"

The riders tried to defend themselves, but they were captured with their dragons almost immediately. Shadow ran to Ivy, but she was pulled away by Edmund as a net was thrown over him.

"No!" Ivy yelled. "Let...me...go!"

"Not a chance", said Edmund. "I have to thank you, though. If you hadn't "gotten away" from me, you wouldn't have led us right to your dragon friends."

"Hiccup!" Ivy called as he and his friends were clapped in irons. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't blame yourself", Hiccup said. "I was the one who convinced you to come back. It's my fault we're in this mess. But I'm gonna get us out of it."

"Don't hold your breath, shrimpy", said Edmund, dragging Ivy back to the village. "You guys aren't going anywhere. But you _do_ get a front-row seat to the glorious return of dragon killing."

Ivy cried out as Edmund grabbed a hold of her short hair and pulled back.

"And guess which dragon has the pleasure of dying first", he hissed.

 **Ooh, cliffhangers! Don't you just hate them? I know**

 _ **I**_ **do! But I just LOVE leaving them for my viewers! Haha! Back with more soon! Rates, comments and reviews are always appreciated, bye for now, guys!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Hey, guys! So, the friend who is letting me use her laptop to update my site is leaving town tomorrow, going home for summer break. Fortunately, I'm sure I can update just as easily at the library, so my absence shouldn't be too long this time. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7!**

Ivy took slow, cautious steps as Edmund led her back to the village, his fingers still locked into her short brown hair and hooked hand still trained on her throat. She stole a glance behind her. Hiccup and the others were being pulled along behind her, their dragons not too far behind. All of them had been muzzled. Edmund jerked Ivy's head back, forcing her to look straight.

"If you're thinking of an escape plan, don't bother, sweetheart", he sneered. "Slygroff can't wait to start killing dragons again. And I can hardly wait to kill the one that took my hand."

"That wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't shoved me down that night", Ivy said. "And one of my friends back there is the son of a chief. I highly doubt that he would approve of this."

"You're bluffing", Edmund scoffed. "You'll say anything to save your dragon's skin."

"She's telling the truth", Hiccup called, having overheard. "My father is the chief of Berk."

"Doesn't matter", said Edmund. "Slygroff'll decide what to do with you, so quit wasting your time telling me about yourselves and say goodbye to your dragons."

Soon, the group came upon the dragon arena. Slygroff was waiting for them, his axe in hand. Ivy glared at her father as she was brought before him, her dark green eyes burning into his skull.

"Welcome, dragon riders", said Slygroff. "And thank you for your contribution to our wonderful sport."

"You can't do this, Dad", said Ivy. "These dragons have done nothing wrong!"

"Well, actually, Barf and Belch _did_ set us on fire once", said Tuffnut.

"But it was AWESOME", said Ruffnut.

"And, as per usual, you two are _not_ helping!" said Snotlout.

"I can't believe you're on his side", Ivy said, gesturing to Edmund. "How could you do this to me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, daughter", said Slygroff. "Four years ago, you betrayed your tribe for a vicious beast that kills our people!"

"And when exactly was the last time that happened, Dad? Because I thought that you had killed all of the dragons on this island."

Slygroff was silent.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Silence!"

Another tug on Ivy's hair by Edmund made her shut her mouth. Dagur growled.

"The sport of dragon killing shall be known once more. We will start with Edmund killing the beast that took his hand."

"Showtime."

Edmund shoved Ivy over to two burly-looking men, who held her firmly as he headed over to Shadow's cage. The dragon growled through his muzzle when he saw the boy.

"Dad, please!" Ivy called to her father.

"Quiet, Ivy!" said Slygroff. "It is time for you and that dragon to pay for your crimes."

Edmund smiled and grabbed a sword from the weapons display in the arena, staring down at the trapped dragon.

"I'm going to enjoy this", he said. "I _told_ you I'd get you if it was the last thing I did."

As he raised the sword, there was a giant BOOM!

"What in the name of Thor-?"

The villagers screamed as a giant fireball struck the arena, breaking down the iron gates. As the dust from the blast settled, Votch and his men stepped into the arena. At the sight of Hiccup and the other riders in chains, he smiled.

"Well, it appears that you have made our job even easier, brother", he said to Slygroff.

Ivy gasped.

"The leader of the dragon hunters is...my uncle?!"

 **Dun dun dun! How about** _ **that**_ **gamechanger? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you will be back to see the rest of the story unfold. Until then, adieu!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! It's been hard finding a new place to write my stories, and I don't have as much time to post them as I usually do, but I'm doing the best I can! Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Votch laughed long and hard at Ivy's expression.

" _This_ sorry, pathetic excuse of a wench is my niece?!" he said incredulously.

"Don't you talk about her that way!" said Dagur, struggling.

"Quiet, boy", said Votch, "the adults are talking."

"We're _all_ adults here, you idiot", Snotlout mumbled.

Votch growled and turned towards him.

"Forget I said anything", Snotlout squeaked.

"Right", said Votch. "I'll be taking those Night Furies _and_ their riders now, brother."

Ivy gasped.

"No", said Slygroff.

"What?" Votch growled.

"You can take the dragons", said Slygroff, "but you'll not have my daughter or this boy."

Votch only laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to take them by force!"

Slygroff lunged forward, knocking Votch to the ground. Ivy, seizing the opportunity, broke free of the men holding her and grabbed an axe, releasing the dragons from their cages and Hiccup and the riders from their chains.

"You guys, get out of here!" she said to the riders. "I'm gonna help my village."

But before she could mount Shadow, a net was thrown over him.

"Shadow!" Ivy called.

She tried to run over to him, but was blocked by Slygroff and Votch, who were still fighting.

"Ivy, watch out!" Hiccup called.

Ivy gasped as he pushed her out of the way of another net, which closed over him.

"No!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid, go!" said Hiccup. "I'll be okay. Take the others and get out of here!"

Astrid nodded and took Ivy's hand. The two of them ran towards the shore.

"Wait!" said Ivy, staying back. "What about Toothless?"

Without Hiccup to ride him, the poor dragon was grounded. Without a moment's hesitation, Ivy ran up to him and touched his snout. The dragon growled, until it looked into her calm, dark green eyes.

"It's okay", said Ivy. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Toothless nodded, and Ivy climbed onto his back, locking her left foot into Hiccup's brace.

"Okay, I'm not really sure how Hiccup controls you", said Ivy, "but maybe I'll learn in the heat of the moment."

In answer, Toothless took off and joined the other riders in the sky. Ivy gasped as she saw Hiccup, her father and Shadow being shoved onto one of the ships.

"We have to save them!" she called to Astrid, who shook her head.

"Hiccup is extremely stubborn", she said. "He knew what he was doing."

"I'm sure he did", said Ivy, "but that's my dragon AND my dad down there, and I'm not leaving either one of them!"

"I'm with her", said Dagur. "We're coming, brother Hiccup!"

Astrid sighed.

"Alright", she said. "Let's go save our leader."

 **That's all I've got for now, guys. Sorry, but I only get one hour to write on library computers. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you again soon!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey, guys. So, this story will be finished very soon, and then I will start working on its sequel. That's right, this is a two-parter! So, MAJOR spoiler alert: This story (at least, this** _ **part**_ **of the story), will end on a cliffhanger! But unlike the many, many, MANY good shows that have ended on cliffhangers, I will be back with this one's conclusion, I PROMISE. So, don't freak out, and enjoy!**

Ivy, hidden behind the clouds, flew over the dragon hunter's ship on Toothless, still trying to get used to Hiccup's brace. Behind her, Astrid, Dagur and the twins were waiting for her signal. Snotlout and Hookfang were in the process of sneaking aboard the ship. And Fishlegs was ready to be the distraction.

"Okay, Toothless, this is it", said Ivy, patting the dragon's side. "Time to get our friends back."

She made him veer to the right, and Fishlegs nodded. He and Meatlug flew down.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled. "Don't worry, Hiccup! We'll save you!"

"What's this?" Votch said. "Shoot them down! Bring me the dragon, and put the rider with the rest."

His men obeyed, and Fishlegs and Meatlug were soon sprawled out on the deck. Ivy dove straight down.

"That's the signal", said Astrid to the twins. "Let's go!"

Dagur hollered as loud as he could as the four of them surrounded the ship, releasing fire from their dragons. Snotlout and Hookfang crept past Votch and his men, who were busy being distracted by the "attack".

"Okay, Hookfang", said Snotlout. "Remember, no one gets past you. As soon as you see me, we're gone."

The dragon nodded and stood watch by the stairs as Snotlout went down. Meanwhile, Ivy had found the dragons Votch and his men had captured on another boat below deck, but Shadow was not among them. The captive dragons growled and breathed fire at her, but Ivy held her hands up and shushed them.

"It's okay", she said reassuringly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She popped open the latch on the cages.

"I just wanna get you out of here."

The dragons immediately flew out, all at once. Ivy gasped as they flew over her head, one of them knocking her to the ground. She collided with the wooden deck and her world went black.

…

"Hello?" Snotlout whispered, slowly searching Votch's ship. "Anyone here?"

In answer, he heard a growl. Coming upon a cage built into the wall, Snotlout found Shadow.

"Hey, big boy, there you are!" he said.

The dragon growled at him.

"I know you want out, but in order for this escape plan to work, I need to keep you in there until I find Hiccup and Ivy's dad. Wanna help me out?"

To his surprise, the dragon motioned to a door at the end of the hallway. Upon looking inside, Snotlout saw Hiccup and Slygroff bound back to back to a post.

"Hiccup!"

Snotlout threw open the door and ran over to them.

"Snotlout?" said Hiccup. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Um, duh, this is a rescue", Snotlout said, untying the two.

"Where are the others?" said Hiccup, rubbing his arms to get the circulation going.

"They're outside, causing a distraction. Ivy's looking for Shadow on the other boats."

"My daughter is here?" said Slygroff.

"Yes", said Snotlout. "Despite the fact that you had her dragon and her friends imprisoned, she still led this mission to rescue you."

"But after everything I've done", said Slygroff, "why would she still care about me?"

"Because that's what families do", said Hiccup.

Slygroff nodded.

"I need to find my daughter", he said. "It's time we had a _real_ talk."

A loud howl sounded behind the three, and Snotlout groaned.

"Hiccup", he said, "would you kindly calm down Ivy's cranky dragon?"

…

Ivy groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor. Toothless nudged her side, happy to see her awake.

"Yeah, I'm alright", said Ivy, getting up and brushing herself off. "Let's get out of here."

They were soon back in the sky, where Ivy saw that her plan was working. She spotted Snotlout, Hiccup, Slygroff, Shadow and Hookfang on the ship below her.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed. "He's okay!"

Toothless growled with joy at the sight of Hiccup, and flew straight down to him. Votch noticed the reunion going on and growled.

"It was all a distraction!" he said. "Get them!"

Hiccup and Ivy quickly switched dragons. Dagur, Astrid and the twins flew up next to them.

"Brother Hiccup!" Dagur exclaimed. "You're safe!"

"Good to see you, too, Dagur", said Hiccup. "Now let's go home."

As Ivy was about to mount Shadow, Slygroff caught her arm.

"Ivy…" he began, but she cut him off.

"There'll be time for talk, Dad", she said. "For now, let's get out of here."

"I think not!"

Ivy and Slygroff whirled around to see the riders and their dragons trapped in nets. A dagger pinned Slygroff to the wall behind them, and Shadow was shot with dragon root.

"You, my stubborn little niece, are not going anywhere", said Votch.

"I'm not little", said Ivy, "and I'm not scared of you!"

"But you _do_ fear for the ones you care about, don't you?"

Ivy's eyes drifted to the riders, then her father, then Shadow, and finally back to Votch.

"What do you want?" she said.

"I want a dragon trainer", said Votch, "someone who can teach me and my men how to ride dragons so our reign of terror can spread even faster! I had thought that it was the one-legged fool, but it turns out my own niece is better suited for the job. I saw the way you handled those dragons on my other ship."

"You knew", said Ivy, understanding. "You knew this whole thing was a set-up, and you were testing me."

"And you passed, with flying colors", said Votch, grinning.

"I will _never_ help you", said Ivy. "I won't!"

"Then your friends and family die."

Ivy gasped as the riders were met with swords to their heads. One of Votch's men held an axe to her father's throat.

"If I go with you", said Ivy, "you have to let them go. _All_ of them."

Votch nodded.

"Very well."

"No!" said Dagur. "Ivy, you can't do this!"

"Don't do it, Ivy!" Hiccup agreed.

Ivy turned away from them, tears forming in her eyes.

"I have no choice", she whispered.

 **I was going to end the story on this chapter, but I just hate odd numbers for a chapter count. So, that being said, Chapter 10 will be the last chapter of this story. See you then!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragons: New Allies**

 **Chapter 10**

 **This is it, guys! The final chapter of Part 1! Ooh, I should come up with a title for Part 2, don't you think? Eh, you guys are right, we'll discuss it after the chapter. Enjoy!**

Votch's ship pulled up to a distant island and the riders were cut loose. Slygroff was released from the dagger pinning him to the wall. Ivy couldn't bring herself to look at her injured dragon.

"Here's how this is gonna go", said Votch. "We're gonna leave your friends here and they can find their way back to Warrell after we're gone. If they try anything to rescue you before then, you'll find yourself with an axe in your back. If you try to help them, I'll slaughter your dragon right in front of you."

"I understand", said Ivy.

"Then say your goodbyes", said Votch. "Let's get a move on."

Ivy nodded and approached her father.

"Dad, I'm-"

"No, Ivy", said Slygroff. "I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault. I should have listened to you when I had the chance."

"The listen to me now", said Ivy. "Shadow only cares about me, he's not gonna stop unless he knows I'm okay. I need you to watch out for him, for me. Can you do that?"

Slygroff nodded and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I'll come for you", he whispered into her ear before she pulled away.

Shadow howled sadly at Ivy as she went towards him.

"I'm so sorry", she said to her dragon. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

The dragon nuzzled her chin as she cradled his neck.

"Don't you worry about me. You take care of yourself and the others. You hear me?"

Shadow nodded and nudged her hand before she walked away.

"Guys", said Ivy as the riders came up to her, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Hey, it's okay", said Hiccup. "We've been dealing with dragon hunters for a while now."

"Yeah", said Tuffnut. "We're kind of _used_ to it."

Ivy chuckled dryly. Dagur cleared his throat and came up to her.

"Please be careful", he said. "Don't do anything crazy, like me."

Without warning, Ivy pecked him on the cheek.

"I had to do that", she said, "at least once."

"Wrap it up, girl", said Votch. "I grow impatient of this display."

Ivy bid a final farewell to the riders and went aboard Votch's ship with him.

"Oh, and just in case you should decide to go against my terms…"

Votch's men shot all of the dragons with dragon root and hit Meatlug with a powerful gas to knock her out.

"No!" Ivy said, men restraining her as she tried to run to her friends. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Quiet, wench!" said Votch. "You talk too much."

Ivy cried out as a gag was fitted between her teeth and her arms were bound behind her back.

"Ivy!" Dagur cried as he saw her being taken below deck.

With a battle cry, he rushed forward with the rest.

"Come one step closer, and she dies!" Votch warned.

The riders stopped dead in their tracks.

"Cast off!" Votch demanded. "And make sure my niece's friends don't follow us."

A flaming arrow soared over the riders' head. Slygroff gasped as it landed atop the mountain of the island.

"Oh, no", he breathed.

The once dormant volcano roared to life, spewing lava down the mountainside.

"Let's move!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone gathered their dragons and started to run to the far side of the island. Votch locked eyes with his brother and cackled as his ship sailed away from the burning island.

To Be Continued...

 **Well, that's it! That's all for now! You know, for someone who HATES cliffhangers, you'd think I wouldn't be two-faced and turn right around and do it to my readers, right? WRONG! I LOVE being the cliffhangee! Mwahahahahahahaha!Ech-hem. Part 2 will be up soon, and I've decided to call it Dragons: Old Enemies. Ooh! See you next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
